customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bioniclezilla76/Best Moments of HF
Now it is pretty obvious Hero Factory is goner than a dodo (unless it can be resurrected in the future) so I think it is time for some tributes to be made. So today I will make a top five list of the best Hero Factory Moments. These could be story, sets, characters, or not even moments at all. I will post a new part daily for every day of this week, maybe, or I could just do everything on the weekend who knows. I won't start today though. 5: Doom Box This book was quite popular and was a satisfactory way of telling the fans Lego did not ignore the elephant in the room in Breakout, maybe. This made many characters previously tossed to the side or just introduced much more interesting. Surge is quite relatable and interesting here, Core Hunter is an amazing and threatening antagonist, and they bring other characters to life. This is so low on this list for two reasons; One, Core Hunter being an X Hero makes his shtick even more creepy but has more unfortunate implications about Hero Factory being awful. Isn't this like the fourth rogue from Hero Factory? Von Nebula, Witch Doctor, and maybe Fire Lord (I dunno, it wasn't too clear) and now Core Hunter. Are they just making their own villains? 4: Premise/Unique Builds in IFB Yeah this has been tougher to make than I thought. Truth be told their were more story elements I really liked than I remembered. In fact I have to tie these two because I can't decide which I like better. Premise would be number one if they explored more heroes and more adventures and got into more details and I said way too many ands but they didn't. The premise actually leads into one of the worst parts though which is the unfortunate implications. Yes, that is going to something I bring up a lot here. Despite the fact that we don't know if someone decided to totalitarian-ly decided to make everyone obey super powered robots with force, we don't know the international laws, and if there is some ruler of the universe we still know that is very lego like to create such a unique concept. But similar to bionicle is was different even by lego standards. It kind of fits into agents/space but not very much. It was something even more unique than the premise of bionicle because bionicle was a little more derivative of another franchise, The Lord of the Rings. Hero Factory was incredibly different. It was almost the flip side of a post apocalyptic world with robotic minions enforcing evil rule. Here it was a paradise with good robots keeping piece. The fact that there are infinite possibilities make it easily one of the most flexible themes lego has ever made. Now for the Mechs, those were very unique designs. Though some were completely botched and among the worst sets in the series (evo walker is second only to Jet Rocka) many of them worked out and became favorites. Category:Blog posts